rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Today's Luck
Today's Luck is given at the start of the day when each character logs into or visits his/her own room. The effect gives bonus statistics, like Physical and Magic Damage or Max HP and Max MP. The effect resets at 5.00 am. Effects {| width="100%" class="wikitable" |- ! Name ! Effect ! Description |- !Goddess of Fortune |align=center |Increased Deadman's Chest Appearance |You've got all the luck today. Don't squander this opportunity! |- !Starchild |align=center |Max HP (+5%) |Your body is pulsing to the heartbeat of the universe. You don't feel any different? You're just not looking hard enough! |- !Natural Born Genius |align=center |Max MP (+5%) |Your mind is clear and focused like a laser. Try reading a book today, you'll be surprised what you might learn! |- !Love Yourself |align=center |Physical Attack (+5%) |You should take special care of yourself today. Calm yourself down and don't lose your temper. |- !Mental Master |align=center |Magic Attack (+5%) |Keep your eyes on the prize. If you're worried about your future, live today to the fullest. |- !Paragon of Power |align=center |Max HP (+5%) Physical Attack (+5%) |Today just might be your lucky day. Look for something exciting to do. |- !Paragon of Knowledge |align=center |Max MP (+5%) Magic Attack (+5%) |Why don't you give someone a helping hand? What goes around comes around. Do something nice today! |- !Strength of Heart |align=center |Physical Attack (+5%) Physical Defense (+5%) |Today is your lucky day! Everything will turn your way, so don't back down! Face your fears! |- !Power of Knowledge |align=center |Magic Attack (+5%) Magic Defense (+5%) |You feel too comfortable with your regular routine. Don't get too relaxed. |- !King's Honor |align=center |Max HP (+5%) Physical Attack (+5%) Physical Defense (+5%) |You have to be a role model to someone today. Think about your actions. They may have serious consequences. |- !Grace of the Goddess |align=center |Max MP (+5%) Magic Attack (+5%) Magic Defense (+5%) |A clear, blue sky and cool, refreshing day is all a person needs. Don't overlook the little things that make life nice. |- !Lady Luck |align=center |Physical Attack (+5%) Magic Attack (+5%) Critical Rate (+5%) |You've got luck coming out your ears! If everyday is like this, you may be the luckiest person in the world. |- !Warrior Spirit |align=center |Max HP_MP (+5%) Physical Defense (+5%) Magic Defense (+5%) |Somehow you feel tougher and stronger. You have nothing to fear from your enemies today! |- !God's Blessing |align=center |Max HP_MP (+7%) Physical Attack (+7%) Magic Attack (+5%) |Someone is watching over you. Take the initiative and live without fear! |- ! |align=center | |Your lucky colors are yellow and pink. |- ! |align=center | |Beware of strangers bearing gifts. |- ! |align=center | |Your lucky number is 7. |- ! |align=center | |Love lies to the south. Maybe you will meet someone special today. |- ! |align=center | |Be ready for good tidings and fortune. They will originate in the west. |- ! |align=center | |Go south and east. You will be far way from your worries. You may just meet a special someone. Category:Game Terms